1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to moonroofs found in automotive vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to the manipulation of a sunshade associated with a moonroof.
2. Description of Related Technology
Moonroofs and sunroofs, hereafter just moonroofs, have long been a popular option in automotive vehicles. Generally, a moonroof includes a panel, formed of glass or an opaque material, that is movable between a closed position and an open position. In the closed position, the panel closes off an opening in the roof of the vehicle. In its open position, the panel has been moved to a location beneath or above the roof of the vehicle and has been slid rearward by an amount such that the opening in the roof of the vehicle is substantially unobstructed by the panel.
In addition to the panel, a moonroof often has associated with it a sunshade. The sunshade is an opaque trim panel that is movable between a position where it either blocks sunlight from entering through the moonroof into the occupant compartment of the vehicle or permits the same. As such, the sunshade is similarly slideable from a position fully obstructing the moonroof (the fully closed position of the sunshade) to a position where the sunshade is retracted as far as possible out of the opening of the moonroof (the fully open position of the sunshade). For various reasons, an occupant of the vehicle may move the sunshade to a partially opened/closed position, a position somewhere between the fully closed position and the fully opened position. Such a position may be chosen when it is desirable that sunlight entering through the moonroof opening be at least partially blocked. This may be due to the position of the sun or the relative position and direction of travel of the vehicle.
The opening and closing of the moonroof is typically performed through the activation of a switch located within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. By depressing the switch, it is often possible to initiate opening of the moonroof by raising a rearward edge of the moonroof. This position of the moonroof is often referred to as the vent position. By further depressing and/or holding the switch, it is possible to slide the moonroof rearward such that the leading or forward edge of the panel is retracted relative to the roof opening as far as mechanically possible or to some location therebetween. To cause this movement of the panel, the panel is mounted to a guiderail by an arm that is capable of sliding and lifting. The arm or a portion attached thereto is coupled to a flexible cable which is in turn connected to an actuator, such as an electric motor. The motor advances or retracts the cable and, as a result, causes the arm to advance or retract, thereby moving the panel between the fully closed position, the vent position and the fully open position, as well as all positions therebetween. The actuation motor can be positioned either forward or rearward of the roof opening, depending on the particular design constraints of the vehicle itself.
With regard to moving of the sunshade, the sunshade is moved between its various positions either manually, by engagement with the panel or by connection to a second actuator that specifically manipulates the sunshade.